


I Cant Think of Air Without Thinking of You

by citysnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysnow/pseuds/citysnow
Summary: Chanyeol and Junmyeon go camping.





	I Cant Think of Air Without Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a wonderful person whom i love and adore with my whole heart, and even though i love and adore them with my whole heart my writing has yet to perfect itself.   
> Love you ash.

Junmyeon wakes up to an empty bed and instantly starts missing Chanyeol, its funny how you can miss someone even if you see them all the time.

 He can’t help it though he’s in love with him and his heart misses its other piece. There’s a dent where Chanyeol should be and it’s filled by little rays of sunlight. Junmyeon can’t help but think sunlight is a good substitute for Chanyeol. As he stretches his limbs he hears a muffled noise coming from another place in the house.

He gets out of bed and follows the noise, and of course at the end the culprit of noise is Chanyeol. He’s standing in the middle of their kitchen cooking god know what and his warm presence makes Junmyeon’s heart flutter in safety and love. There is a big window and Chanyeol is standing right in front of it so the edges of him are blurry from all the light coming in. Junmyeon quietly wraps his arms around him and hears a soft hum from Chanyeol as he stops doing what he is doing and turns around to plant a soft peck onto Junmyeon’s lips.

“Ready for our big day?” Chanyeol says happily.

Junmyeon fakes a smile and nods his head as he goes to get a cup so he can have coffee.

“I know you don’t like camping but I promise ill make this trip the best one ever!” Chanyeol tells him and gives him a little kiss on his cheek.

He wants to believe him, Chanyeol makes everything good and nice, and whenever he’s with him he is automatically happy and being alone with him for two full days without any outside distractions would be heaven, and it is. But the woods have bears and mountain cats and most of all bugs.

Junmyeon doesn’t like bugs.

It’s they’re two year anniversary since they got married and they’re 5th year anniversary of them being a couple, so they wanted to go on a little vacation. Junmyeon printed out a bunch of broachers of where they could go, a resort in Bali, a bed in breakfast in the mountains of Japan, Disney Land and California, or a bike tour through the Tuscan valley.

But to Junmyeon’s surprise as he got home he saw Chanyeol’s car in the drive through and inside was a meeting ready Chanyeol, his laptop turned on with a power point presentation telling Junmyeon how they have to go camping. To be fair Junmyeon didn’t really pay attention he was too focused on how good Chanyeol looked in a suit and how he would have said yes to any suggestions he could have had, he has a soft spot for him. He is his husband after all.

 

“Okay, so do we have everything?” Junmyeon asks Chanyeol as they get into the car.

“I think we are missing one thing”

“What?” Junmyeon says concerned. “This.” Chanyeol tells him as he gives Junmyeon another kiss on the lips this one deeper and when he pulls away Junmyeon finds himself in a daze. He might like this camping trip after all.

Junmyeon wants to say that he was awake the whole ride out to the woods but none the less the fell asleep the second they turned right to the highway. He had a busy week, so he took this time to relax. He wakes up to the sound of branches breaking underneath the car, like small explosions.  He doesn’t remember if it was cloudy when they got into the car but it sure is cloudy now. He takes a big breath and stretches himself the best he can inside the car.

Chanyeol is humming to the faint sound of the radio when he turns and gives a huge smile. The smile that made him fall in love with him. He smiles back again.

“Are we there yet?” Junmyeon asks leaning forward to see if he can see the camping grounds, but as Chanyeol turns the outline of a small cabin can be seen.

“Hey I thought we were sleeping underneath the stars!!” Junmyeon tells in an accusatory voice but Chanyeol knows its just for fun.

“I know how much you hate bugs, and this is less of a hassle.  Plus it is really beautiful right?” Chanyeol replies. Junmyeon can now see the cabin in all its glory, it’s a bit small, and it has vines all around it, petite and quaint. He loves it.

They inside of the house is just as adorable and homey, he imagines an old couple might live there. A big fireplace, its clean so he thinks they might go looking for wood later on in the day. A yellow soft rug holds itself in the middle, as two sofas loom over it. The kitchen as loads of plants, including herbs and flowers, the big dinner he was planning on having for their anniversary might actually become a reality.

There isn’t any other room apart from the bathroom so Junmyeon supposes they are to sleep in the living room and that’s why they brought their sleeping bags.

They clean out the car with all of their possessions bringing them into the quaint cabin. Junmyeon looks for a lighter so that when him and Chanyeol come with firewood for the fireplace.

Outside its still cloudy and there is a bit of fog covering the whole land like a blanket. It’s a bit chilly but nothing Junmyeon can’t handle, he breathes in, the air is fresh and smells of pinecones.

“Ready to go bub?” Chanyeol asks reaching is hand out so Junmyeon can hold it, and he does.

They walk hand in hand and Junmyeon thinks he can’t wait to grow old with Chanyeol. He turns his head and looks over at his side profile and thinks he’s the most handsomest man he has ever seen. Then Chanyeol smiles and Junmyeon heart does a cartwheel, Chanyeol looks over to Junmyeon and he blushes.

“Aw, I can still make you blush???” Chanyeol says in a funny voice. Junmyeon just playfully hits him and Chanyeol laughs again.

“I just love you a lot.” Junmyeon says softly as he leans in to give him a kiss. All of the kisses he shares with Chanyeol are better than the last. He doesn’t know how much time they have been kissing times moves both fast and slow when he is with him.

 

They finally find some firewood and take it back to the cabin, it was getting dark as they entered the cabin but Junmyeon is sure it couldn’t have been more than 5 pm but he blames the clouds.

They finally put some wood in the fireplace and turn it on, slowly the small cabin starts to heat up. Chanyeol pulls out a wine and they sit down in the sofas to read while the crackling of the fireplace continues, it becomes white noise and Junmyeon slowly is being lulled to sleep.

He wakes up to the smell of stake, which is his favorite. The world starts to come in place and he can make out Chanyeol looking at him with a huge grin on his face,

“Did you make me dinner?” Junmyeon sounds surprised, and he just nods a yes. He is normally the one in charge of making food since Chanyeol is hopeless in the kitchen but alas the food looks good and Chanyeol made it for him.

They dine remembering memories they shared together, and of the places they want to visit someday. Because love is growing old, and making memories, Love is warmth and firewood, Love is making a stake for someone even if you don’t know how, love is trying and failing but trying none the less, love is making the world go round, at least that’s what Junmyeon thinks and he is a hopeless romantic.


End file.
